Si Kecil Merah
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Katanya hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari itu hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang. Mendapat coklat salah satu trennya, tapi tidak bagi Mayuzumi bukannya mendapatkan coklat ia malah mendapat nomor hp dari seorang anak kecil bersurai merah. Mayuzumi x Child!Akashi. RnR?


**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Warn : Typo(s) mungkin, gaje bisa jadi, DLDR**

 **a fict by Zokashime**

 **Si Kecil Merah**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Jum'at sore itu sekitar pukul 04.30, mobil mewah berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan sederhana disalah satu desa di Kyoto. Seseorang dengan pakaian yang elegan dilengkapi dengan sepatu yang mengkilat turun, menggandeng sang putra. Siapapun yang melihat pasti sudah tau jika mereka dari keluarga konglomerat.

"Ayah? Kita akan menginap di sini?" tanya anak laki – laki berumur 10 tahun. Ia memakai pakaian rapi lengkap dengan sepatu boots yang berwarna merah selaras dengan rambut dan matanya. Sebuah kamera yang juga berwarna merah menggantung apik dilehernya.

"Iya Seijuuro. Ayah ada pekerjaan, mungkin kita akan berada di sini selama dua hari. Minggu malam kita pulang, karena besoknya kau harus sekolah," jawab sang ayah yang bernama Akashi Masaomi, dan Akashi kecil hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda mengerti.

"Aku di sini boleh bermain?" katanya lagi sambil menegadahkan kepalanya kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi yang sedang menggandengnya masuk.

"Boleh. Asalkan jika terjadi sesuatu kau berani bertanggung jawab," tegasnya sambil menatap manik Seijuuro, yang merupakan calon penerus perusahaan keluarga Akashi.

"Aku berani, ayah," Katanya tegas.

Akashi Seijuuro melepaskan gandengan ayahnya dan langsung berlari dengan riang. Manic merahnya mengecek seluruh pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia bahagia bukan kepalang, jujur saja ia belum pernah pergi kemana - mana selama 10 tahun hidupnya.

Hanya di rumah dengan para pelayan, pagi pergi ke sekolah, sore les musik dan latihan basket, malam belajar, dan lain - lainnya. Jadi, tadi pagi, saat sang ayah mengajak untuk ikut dalam pekerjaanya, ia menyambut dengan semangat tinggi.

Maniknya mengerling gembira ; udara yang sangat enak untuk dihirup, walaupun bau salju masih sedikit menyengat karena musim dingin belum habis. Ia dengan aktif lari sana dan sini tidak lupa menggunakan kameranya untuk mengabadikan setiap moment.

Akashi sangat lihai dalam menggunakan kamera, itu adalah salah satu hobinya. Menjadi penerus perusahaan Akashi memang kewajiban, tapi di samping itu, ia juga mempunyai impian yaitu menjadi pemain basket dan Fotografer.

Kaki mungilnya masih berjalan - jalan menyusuri jalanan sepi jarang kendaraan. Jejarinya masih menari - manari dengan kamera. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah dengan lensa kameranya.

"Indah," mulut kecil ranum itu bergumam saat melihat ada sebuah jembatan yang tidak terlalu panjang. Di bawahnya ada sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang, kemudian di pinggirnya banyak bebatuan besar duduk dengan rapi.

Ia cepat berlari ke jembatan itu, dan memotret pemandangan yang ada. (Cekrek) "Satu..." Mulutnya bergumam menghitung hasil jepretannya. (Cekrek) "Dua..." Ia berlari kepinggir jembatan dan kameranya diarahkan kebebatuan ditepi sungai. "Ti..." Ia terdiam sejenak, lensa kameranya lagi - lagi menangkap sesuatu yang indah, mempunyai rambut, mata, hidung, bernyawa dan sedang memegang sebuah buku, (cekrek) "...ga" setelahnya ia langsung mengecek gambar yang barusan ia jepret.

Matanya dengan intens memperhatikan gambar itu, rambutnya abu - abu, tatapannya kosong, tapi sangat menikmati buku yang ia baca.

Tau tidak? Jika anak - anak itu keingin tahuannya lebih tinggi.

Ia langsung berlari mencari jalan untuk turun ke bawah, menuju laki - laki itu yang sedang membaca buku di atas batu besar yang lumayan tinggi. Kaki yang dibalut dengan sepatu boots itu menuruni kerikil - kerikil kecil dan rerumputan.

Srttttttt...brukkkk! "Aduduh..." Erangnya. Ia sukses terjatuh, karena rumput licin yang agak bersalju. Dilihatnya si surai abu yang tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menjadi lemah, ia cepat bangkit dan menggunakan kameranya lagi. (Cekrek) ketika lelaki itu sedang membuka lembar berikutnya, (cekrek) ketika lelaki itu menekuk satu kakinya dan kaki lainnya dibiarkan menggantung. Saat ia masih puas dengan gaya itu tiba - tiba si abu menutup bukunya.

"Ah...kaka. Posenya jangan berubah! Tetap seperti tadi," protesnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, lelaki 17 tahun itu memindahkan maniknya untuk menengok ke bawah, dan didapati sepasang manik merah, rambut merah, sepatu merah, dan kamera merah yang sedang protes. Ah! Saking tidak pedulinya ia sampai tidak tau jika ada anak kecil.

Mereka saling menatap, kemudian, "Kaka, cepat berpose seperti tadi lagi."

"Kau, panggil aku apa? Kaka?"

"Iya," jawab Akashi santai.

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah merasa mempunyai adik," ucap Mayuzumi sambil memperhatikan anak lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan kameranya itu. Dan ia harus menyerngit ketika beberapa detik kemudian anak itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Apa?"

"Taikkan aku ke atas sana," jawab Akashi bersemangat.

"Tidak. Pulang sana!" Usir Mayuzumi.

"Sebentar saja."

Mayuzumi tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Ia menghela napas. Anak kecil lagi dan lagi anak kecil. Kapan hidupnya bisa tenang? Menikmati kata demi kata yang tertuang disetiap lembar kertas. Ia menghidar dari rumah dan memilih di tepi sungai dengan cuaca yang lumayan dingin ini karena menghindari anak kecil. Saat ini di rumahnya kedatangan keluarga dari jauh dan isinya anak kecil, sangat berisik.

"Kaka, taikkan aku ke atas," kata Akashi lagi.

Mayuzumi reflek menengok kesumber suara. "Tid..." Perkataannya berhenti saat ia melihat si manik merah yang berbinar - binar, tangannya yang diangkat minta pertolongan, juga pipi putihnya yang mengembung agak merah karena udara dingin, sungguh membuatnya gemas. Tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Mayuzumi, ia langsung turun dari batu tinggi itu. Setelah berada di bawah ia langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Akashi yang disusul olehnya.

"Jangan sampai jatuh," ucap Mayuzumi memperingatkan, setelah mereka duduk bersebelahan menghadap sungai.

"Aku bisa bertanggung jawab sendiri jika aku jatuh."

Mayuzumi tercengang, anak kecil macam apa yang sudah membicarakan tanggung jawab.

"Kaka, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya sambil mengayun - ayunkan kedua kaki.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya adik."

Akashi memutar badan dan memandang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. "Kaka, lihat aku!" Perintahnya.

Mayuzumi menoleh seakan mengikuti perintahnya. Ia melihat si kecil merah itu tersenyum. "Aku Akashi Seijuuro," katanya. "Dan sekarang akan menjadi adikmu. Jadi, siapa nama kaka?" Akashi tersenyum lebar, merekahkan bibir merahnya.

Mayuzumi mendengus, setan kecil yang lucu. Ia mengacak - mengacak surai merah Akashi lembut. "Mayuzumi Chihiro," jawabnya.

"Aku boleh memanggil ka Chihiro?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Dengan semangat ia mengubah duduknya menjadi bersila dan menghadap Mayuzumi dengan sempurna.

"Ka Chihiro, suka membaca, ya?"

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Buku apa itu?" Tunjuknya pada LN yang dipegang Mayuzumi sedari tadi.

"Ah. Ini light novel, buku orang dewasa, jadi kau belum boleh tau apa isinya."

"Hoo...begitu. Kaka tidak dingin duduk di sini?"

Mayuzumi menelisik seluruh tubuh orang yang bertanya. "Aku memakai pakaian hangat dan syal. Bagaimana denganmu yang hanya memakai pakaian simpel tanpa jaket dan syal?"

"Kaka, aku ini kuat," jawabnya cepat.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa anak kecil sepertimu dibiarkan berkeliaran sendiri?"

"Aku ke sini dengan ayah. Tapi dia sedang bekerja. Aku sudah minta izin untuk bermain."

Mereka berbincang - bincang, tapi lebih banyak Akashi yang bertanya. Mayuzumi menjawab sekenanya, jika pertanyaan itu tidak menuntun penjelasan.

Ugh. Sejak kapan ia bisa ngobrol dengan anak kecil. Mereka itu bengal, berisik, pengganggu. Tapi yang sekarang ini benar - benar membuatnya tertarik, hanya tiga kata yang sanggup ia ungkapkan sangat imut, lucu, dan selalu ingin tau.

"Aku mau pulang, kau juga pulanglah sudah mau gelap," ucap Mayuzumi setelah melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 5.45 dilihatnya Akashi hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia loncat dari batu tinggi itu. Setelah di bawah ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya keatas, "Cepat," ucapnya singkat, jelas, dan padat memerintahkan Akashi untuk loncat. Mendengar itu Akashi langsung loncat dan ditangkap sempurna oleh Mayuzumi.

"Kita pulang bersama?" Tanya si kecil Akashi setelah didaratkan di tanah.

Mayuzumi tak menghiraukan, ia melepas syalnya dan berjongkok setinggi Akashi. Kemudian memakaikan syal itu kelehernya. "Pakai ini. Dasar anak kecil," sambil mengacak rambut merahnya.

Syal abu - abu yang selaras dengan rambutnya itu sekarang menempel dileher Akashi. Ia menyerngit ketika anak itu kelihatan cemberut. "Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Iya."

Mayuzumi mendengus dan tangannya bergerak lagi untuk mencopot syal itu.

"Bukan syalnya yang aku tidak suka," cegah Akashi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak suka dibilang anak kecil."

Mayuzumi yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah merasakan moment segeli ini. "Tidak tau diri. Kau itu memang masih kecil."

"Hem...yasudah kalau begitu aku mau cepat besar, supaya bisa hidup dengan kaka," ucapnya tersenyum kembali.

Mayuzumi dengan tidak sadar ikut tersenyum dan menarik hidung Akashi. Kemudian berjongkok memberikan punggungnya, "Naik."

"Kaka akan menggendongku?"

"Iya. Tebingnya licin nanti kau jatuh."

Akashi dengan senang hati menerima dan naik kepunggung Mayuzumi. "Iya tadi waktu turun aku terjatuh."

"Benarkah?" Responnya Mayuzumi sambil menaiki tebing dengan hati - hati.

"Heem. Sepertinya tadi kaka sedang serius membaca, jadi tidak tau."

Setelah sampai di atas, Mayuzumi menurunkan Akashi dari punggungnya. "Kau pulang kearah mana?"

"Ke sana?" Tunjuknya kearah selatan.

"Oke. Aku juga kearah sana," kemudian berjalan sambil menggandeng jari - jari mungil Akashi. "Kau suku memotret?"

"Heem. Selain ingin menjadi pemain basket nomor satu, aku ingin menjadi Fotografer."

"Impian yang bagus."

.

"Tuan muda Akashi?" Panggil seseorang dengan postur tinggi besar dan tegap dipersimpangan jalan. "Ayo pulang. Tuan besar sudah menunggu."

Mayuzumi melirik anak yang sedang digandenganya. "Sana pulang."

"Heem. Aku pulang dulu ya, kaka," pamitnya. Melepaskankan diri dari Mayuzumi dan berlari ke arah pelayannya.

.

.

Mayuzumi kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah anak kecil bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu menjauh. Sejak pertama melihat ia sudah menyangka jika anak itu bukan dari kalangan biasa. Mimpi apa semalam bertemu dengan anak kecil semanis itu, si iblis kecil merah.

OoOoOoOoOo

Keesokan harinya di jam yang sama, Akashi sudah lengkap memakai pakaian hangat, sepatu, dan syal berwarna abu - abu tidak lupa kameranya. Ia berlari keluar penginapan untuk berburu gambar, dan menemui sang kaka Chihiro yang ia temukan kemarin.

"Tuan jangan pulang terlalu gelap."

"Iya."

.

.

Ia terus menelusuri jalan yang telah ia lalui kemarin, mengambil beberapa gambar yang menurutnya indah. Setalah sampai di atas jembatan ia memandang kebatu di tepi sungai, ia menyeringai karena kaka abu - abu ada di sana. Ia turun dan kali ini berhasil, ia tidak terjatuh.

"Kaka...?" Panggilnya dari bawah.

Mayuzumi yang khusuk membaca buku tidak menjawabnya. "Kaka? Oi, kaka Chihiro?" Panggilnya lagi.

Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, panggilannya tidak dihiraukan. Ia menunduk, setelahnya ia menyeringai karena menemukan krikil, dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan tidak pikir panjang langsung dileparkan kekepala Mayuzumi. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengaduh saat lemparannya sukses, ia terkekeh di bawah.

"Kau lagi?" Kata Mayuzumi akhirnya.

"Itu balasan jika kaka tidak mendengarkanku."

Mayuzumi turun, kemudian menaikkan Akashi ke atas batu.

"Kenapa kaka suka membaca buku di sini?"

"Di sini hening. Aku tidak suka berisik," jawabnya sambil membuka LN lagi.

Akashi dengan manik merahnya langsung memperhatikan wajah lelaki yang barusan biacara. Wajahnya pucat, tatapan matanya kosong, Akashi tau itu.

Mayuzumi yang merasa diperhatikan lebih merasa risih. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kaka jarang tersenyum?"

"Karena merepotkan."

Akashi menyipit. "Tidak boleh begitu. Kata ibu, senyum itu membuat kita sehat," ocehnya.

"Ohya?"

"Iya. Lihat saja wajah kaka sekarang, pucat begitu, itu karena kaka tidak mau tersenyum."

Mayuzumi langsung menutup LN yang dibacanya. Ia berbalik dan menatap lurus manik itu tidak lupa menarik hidung mancung Akashi. "Kau setan kecil memang pandai bicara," senyumnya. "Apa kau puas?"

Akashi balas tersenyum. "Heem. Jika kaka tersenyum seperti itu terlihat sangat hidup."

"Eh...memangnya selama ini aku mati?"

Akashi terbahak sebagaimana anak seumurannya. "Jika aku sudah dewasa nanti, tidak jadi mau membaca buku itu," tunjuknya pada LN yang tergeletak.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna buku itu selalu membuat kaka tidak menghiraukanku."

Ugh. Mayuzumi mengacak rambut Akashi gemas.

"Kaka, besok malam aku pulang. Sorenya mau tidak bertemu lagi di sini?"

"Hooo...sudah mau pulang, ya. Boleh saja. Aku selalu membaca buku di sini setiap sore. Apa ibumu tidak melarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu bersama ibu di manapun, ibu selalu tersenyum dilangit," ucapnya sambil menegadahkan kepala.

Mayuzumi mengerti apa maksudnya dengan tersenyum dilangit. Ia menarik Akashi lebih dekat, dan dipeluknya erat.

OoOoOoOoOo

Akashi sedang memandangi selembar foto yang telah ia cetak semalam. Foto berdua dengan kaka Chihiro kemarin sore.

Ceklek! Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Seijuuro, kita pulang sekarang."

"Ha? Ayah?" Ia cepat menengok jam dinding. "Inikan baru pukul satu, ayah bilang pulang malam?"

"Iya. Ternyata pekerjaan ayah selesai lebih cepat."

"Kenapa tidak malam saja."

"Seijuuro, sejak kapan ayah mengajarimu untuk membangkang!"

Akashi kecil menunduk lemas, ia tidak membangkang ia hanya menawar, apa salah? Ayahnya memang selalu tegas seperti itu, kadang membuatnya sebal karena tidak bisa melawan.

Ia sudah janji akan bertemu kaka itu dulu sebelum pulang. Ia juga ingin mengembalikan syalnya. Ingin berpamitan, ingin berterima kasih karena baru kali ini ia mempunyai teman yang sudah dewasa.

Apa daya, ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan dengan gontai keluar untuk bersiap.

Mobil sudah siap, semua barang sudah dikemas dan dimasukkan kebagasi. Syal abu melingkar indah dileher dilengkapi dengan kamera merahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian disusul sang ayah.

"Kenapa kau murung?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak apa - apa." Ia menutupi bibir yang mengerucut dengan syalnya. Arrghh...sudahlah tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, ia hanya seorang anak kecil.

Seperempat perjalan, ia mengantuk. Ia ingin tidur sekarang, sebelum akhirnya mata itu kembali terbuka lebar melihat surai abu - abu dibalik kaca mobilnya.

"Pak! Berhenti pak!" Teriaknya cepat kepada sang supir.

Akashi Masaomi sampai terkaget, melihat putranya yang mencak - mencak. "Seijuuro, ada apa?" Saat mobil itu berhenti.

"Ayah aku mau mengembalikan syal ini dulu kepada temanku."

"Teman?"

"Heem. Boleh? Kata ayah aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Oke, tidak lama."

Akashi dengan kelincahannya langsung turun dari mobil dan mengejar sosok abu di depannya. "Kak Chihiro...?" Panggilnya.

Mayuzumi langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu. "Dia?"

"Kaka," ucapnya dan menabrak Mayuzumi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau di sini?" Mayuzumi berjongkok membuat setara dengan Akashi.

"Kaka baru pulang sekolah, ya? Aku mau pulang sekarang, tidak jadi nanti malam."

"Hemm..yasudah hati - hati."

Akashi melepaskan syalnya dari leher. "Ini. Kukembalikan."

Mayuzumi menyipit. "Tidak usah, itu buatmu. Anggap saja kenang - kenangan," ia memakaikan keleher Akashi lagi.

"Oke. Aku juga punya kenang - kenangan untuk kaka, ini," Akashi mengeluarkan selembar foto. "Ini foto kita berdua, simpan dengan baik, ya," cup! Akashi mencium pipi Mayuzumi lembut. "Seijuuro sayang kak Chihiro."

Mayuzumi menelan ludah tak berkedip.

"Daahhhhh kaka, aku pergi dulu," Akashi berlari menuju mobil.

"Hah...i-iya dahh..hati - hati di jalan," Mayuzumi memandangi punggung kecil mungil dengan syal abunya menghilang masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ia menelisik selembar foto ditangannya. Mata merah dan surai merah, kemudian ia membalik foto itu ada sederet angka yang ditulis dengan rapi, ternyata itu nomor hp. Mayuzumi tersenyum saat mobil itu berjalan. "Dasar setan kecil merah," gumamnya.

O

o

O

o

Love MayuAka

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
